


...и один раз, когда Марко попросил сам

by Consume888



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: Марко Диас становится вампиромVampire!AU, все персонажи данной работы являются совершеннолетними
Kudos: 1





	...и один раз, когда Марко попросил сам

— А вдруг я укушу кого-нибудь? Например, Стар?! — глаза Марко округлились в ужасе.  
— Если б да кабы, в Мьюни выросли б грибы, — Люситор подцепил завязку от толстовки Марко и, методично наматывая ее на палец, усмехнулся, — но у нас тут одна кукуруза растет, так что расслабься ты наконец.  
— Ну, станет кто-нибудь вампиром, что в этом плохого? У нас в родстве тоже есть вампиры, очень приличные... Хотя... И вообще, это расизм, Диас. Мьюнцы и монстры вместе, помнишь? Толерантность не так уж плоха, дай ей шанс, — хитрющий взгляд Люситора стал откровенно насмешливым.  
— Том, я серьезно!  
— Я тоже. Если ты начнешь творить непотребства, то обещаю, что схвачу, утащу тебя к себе в подземное царство и заточу в самой дальней и темной пещере.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю. Тем более, я давно хочу познакомить тебя с мамой.

*****

— Почему они так невыносимо чешутся? Ужасно хочется что-нибудь погрызть! — бурчал Марко, усиленно жуя губу, и окидывая Тома хаотично блуждающим взглядом, будто пытаясь зацепиться за место посочнее.  
— Даже не смотри на мои рога, это станет последним, что ты сделаешь в своей жизни, — мгновенно перехватил взгляд Том, которому становилось все проблематичней сконцентрироваться на чем-то, кроме заостряющихся резцов, покусывающих поочередно то правый, то левый уголок губы, — иди погрызи жезл Стар.  
— Ты помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда я коснулся ее жезла? — расширенные зрачки Марко наконец нашли четкий фокус на самой макушке Тома.  
— Технически, жезл не принадлежит семье Баттерфляй, работая на любого, кто коснется его, отражая его сущность, — оценив встречный взгляд, Том принял стратегическое решение на всякий случай сделать пару шагов назад. Не то, чтобы он боялся за себя, хотя под этим взглядом хотелось сделать еще четыре шага, но почему-то вперед. — Так что да, Марко, что же с тобой случилось? Или тебя покусала Хекапу на одной из ваших совместных миссий?  
— И эти дурацкие демонические крылышки! Когда я умудрился подцепить эту заразу, чтоб, — конец фразы потерялся в чужих ладонях.  
— Ну ладно, только один раз, — Том пристально осматривал клыки, оттягивая верхнюю губу Марко кончиками пальцев, — один. И если ты хоть кому-то об этом...  
— Мш-мшо, мшашифо, — Марко не надо было приглашать дважды.  
— Фууууу, не капай на меня слюной! — Том затрясся от щекотки, пытаясь ухватить парня за капюшон толстовки, — ну все, на первый раз хватит.  
— На первый? — парень оторвался от роговой кости с характерным влажным чпоком.  
— Для второго я хочу получить кое-что взамен, — Том рассеянно помял хлопковый капюшон в руке, — твою толстовку.  
— Толстовку?  
— Да, ту, что на тебе. Пожалуй, это купит тебе еще пару минут облегчения. Ведь оно того стоит, правда, Марко?

*****

— Сколько лака ты используешь для своего хохолка? — улыбаясь, Марко безуспешно попытался выпутать пальцы из волос Тома. — Мне нравился твой пучок, когда мы бились с Метеорой, ты был похож на самурая.  
— А ты был самой дерзкой принцессой из всех, что я видел, — от пристального взгляда Тома ямочки на щеках Марко стали еще глубже и сами щеки будто начали светиться, — это было самое прекрасное надирание задниц в юбке и на каблуках из всех, что я видел.  
— Турдина готова повторить в любой момент! — гордо и смешливо вскинул подбородок Марко.  
— Я тоже, особенно ту часть, где я расшнуровывал тебе корсет, — поиграл бровями Том, проходясь ладонями по спине Марко.  
— Просто это невозможно было сделать одному, — потупился Марко, пытаясь подавить нотки смущения.  
— Если ты наденешь чулки, то я позволю тебе выпить моей демонской крови, — рассмеялся Том, вот только взгляд его остался серьезным.  
— Не шути так, — зрачки Марко резко расширились, маняще подрагивая и будто пытаясь сменить форму, — я могу и согласиться.  
— Белые, они будут отлично смотреться на твоей коже, — взгляд Тома подернулся поволокой.  
— Мммм, Люси...  
— Прекрати меня так называть! Иначе...  
— Иначе? — Марко крепче перехватил залакированные пряди, притягивая лицо Тома на совершенно неприличное расстояние, но тут же, не выдержав, уткнулся носом в чужую шею и сделал глубокий вдох. — Что это?  
— Мой новый парфюм, — Том расплылся в одной из самых своих победных улыбок, — с секретным ингредиентом, специально для тебя.  
— Какой вкусный, — Марко сглотнул, ощутимо подрагивая всем телом, — Люситор, если это какое-то приворотное зелье...  
— Маааарко, ты обижаешь своими необоснованными подозрениями, — протяжно прошептал Том, подаваясь вперед и призывно вытягивая шею, — давай же, попробуй, но если ты думаешь, что я забуду про чулочки, то к ним ты наденешь еще и портупею. Видел у отца в пыточной такой интересный дизайн, — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — выглядело не очень удобным в носке, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Заткнись, Люси! — что-то щелкнуло в голове Марко, будто тумблер меняющий день на ночь, жажда впиться в чужую шею внезапно стихла, а нестерпимый зуд клыков перебило другое желание, кажущееся самым правильным порывом во всей мультивселенной.  
— Заткни меня, — последнее, что успел сказать Люситор, прежде чем его наконец заткнули самым правильным из возможных способом. Через какое-то время Марко наконец отстранился, облизывая губы, но Том прижал его обратно, поцеловал отрывисто и напористо, обнимая так, что Марко уже почувствовал будущие синяки на ребрах.  
— Никакой портупеи. Так что за ингредиент?  
— Вредина. Марселин из вселенной Уууу прислала подарочек, это зелье истины, его аромат открывает вдыхающему самое сокровенное желание. Кстати, у нее такие же острые зубки, вы поладите.  
— Придурок, — улыбнулся Марко и странное, почти пугающее ощущение тотального счастья заухало в груди, где-то в области сердца, — а чулки пусть будут красными.

*****

— Смотри, ты можешь использовать некоторые сорта не слишком твердого сыра, чтобы он был достаточно тягучим и плавким, — Марко старательно замешивал чеддер с мукой и маслом в котле мечты любого профессора по зельеварению, установленном на треножнике над огнем, выбивающимся из расщелины в полу. Кастрюлю и плитку он забыл дома, так что приходилось импровизировать.  
После череды уговоров, включающей такие хиты как столпы пламени, демонический голос и светящиеся глаза, Том решил, что нужно играть по-крупному и состроил самую скорбную и просительную мину, приглашая Марко провести ночевку за просмотром фильмов с Маки Хэндом в замке Люситоров. Точнее, просмотром фильмов с его участием. Повторный призыв Хэнда из мертвых Том решил оставить в качестве одного из козырей на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Том даже признался, что готов повторить серенаду Лав Сэнтенс, материализуя синтезатор. Результатом этого предложения стали приступ хохота Марко, отчаянно боровшегося с желанием еще посомневаться для вида, чтобы узнать какую песню Том считает подходящей для этого случая, а может и послушать, и, самое главное, согласие на приглашение. И вот тогда Том решил пойти до конца и попросил Марко приготовить на закуску его фирменные суперкрутанские начос.  
Заслуженным призом за старания стал Марко Диас на пороге владений Люситоров, балансирующий большими кулями с продуктами и пытающийся не выронить межпространственные ножницы в ближайший пруд с лавой.  
— Ты ограбил родительский холодильник? Я мог бы достать продукты магией, — пробежался пальцами по многочисленным склянкам Том, — неужели все это необходимо для такой простой еды как начос?  
— Я самостоятельный парень, и это не просто начос, а суперкрутанские начос! — Марко победно воздел руку с лопаточкой для помешивания, но тут же спохватился и засунул палец в рот, успев поймать каплю стекающего сырного соуса.  
— А мне?  
— Еще не готово! — вездесущему Тому доставалось по рукам уже не первый раз за сегодняшний вечер, но он продолжал нетерпеливо материализовываться то по правое, то по левое плечо. — Хотя нет, лучше попробуй, ты должен понимать консистенцию.  
— Шеф-повар здесь ты, — смешливо фыркнул Том, перехватив лопатку, и тщательно ее облизнул, — и у тебя, кажется, пригорает.  
— Дьявол! — Марко оторвался от вида языка, счищающего ярко-желтую сырную массу, и переставил котел на стол. — Теперь сальса и гуакамоле. Ты любишь поострее?  
— Ты знаешь ответ, — подмигнул Том, — корица?  
— Да, она идет в состав смеси специй для чипсов. Специи — всему голова, — весомо пояснил Марко, — и отдай, наконец, лопатку.  
Пока тот резал овощи, Том решил, что пора переместиться на диван и, для разнообразия, понаблюдать оттуда. Тем более, что и этот ракурс был не менее заманчивым.  
Перевязав непослушный шнурок на фартуке Марко, он с чувством выполненного долга развалился на диване и закинул ноги на рядом стоящий низкий столик.  
— Люси, я все вижу! Там же сейчас будет стоять еда! — одернул его Марко тоном строгого воспитателя.  
— Тебе повезло, что я слишком утомился и не надеру тебе задницу, — Том подавил смешок и зевнул. — Еще раз сократишь мою фамилию и отправишься в духовку, как основное блюдо.  
— Это тебе повезло, что я слишком занят готовкой и не надрал твою.  
— Рискни, — Том сполз ниже по сидению дивана и убрал ноги со столика, но лишь для того, чтобы расставить их пошире, призывно похлопав себя по бедрам.  
— Сальсу я иногда замешиваю руками, чтобы овощи быстрее дали сок и пропитались специями, — продолжил Марко, сосредоточенно погружая руки чуть ли не по локоть в салатную миску. — Не могу понять чего не хватает, — вздохнул он.  
Том от такого возмутительного игнорирования его щедрого предложения, не сдержавшись, снова оказался за плечом и резко развернул к себе Марко, основательно уже перемазанного маслом и томатным соком. Том втянул в рот сразу три его пальца, гораздо глубже, чем было необходимо, чтобы распробовать сальсу, прикрыл глаза и прошелся по среднему языком. Раздвинул настойчиво, уткнулся кончиком в перепонку между указательным и средним пальцами, медленно выпустил обратно, напоследок прикусив безымянный клыком.  
— Пошли на диван, — прошептал Марко и отрывисто вздохнул, — кхм, то есть... кино. Пошли есть и смотреть кино, все готово.  
— Как скажешь, — невинно улыбнулся Люситор и прихватил миску с сальсой.

*****

— Люси, — Марко зашелся собственным вздохом, чувствуя волны жара, такие плавные поначалу, обволакивающие каждую частичку его тела. Слишком, на грани невыносимости, жарко. Поначалу почти не хотелось двигаться, а только размеренно покачиваться на этих волнах. Глубже бы вдохнуть, но густой и горячий воздух будто лишал кислорода с каждой секундой, сковывая ребра, отдаваясь пульсом в ушах. Ну и пусть. Пожалуй, он согласится на все, если Том продолжит в том же духе, ведя ногтями по его бедрам.  
— Да, — Том застонал где-то над ухом. Он был везде и одновременно нигде. Может, это сон? Вне всякого сомнения. В реальности так хорошо Марко Диасу не было ни разу.  
— Люси. — А головокружение можно и потерпеть, лениво осознал Марко. Он чувствовал себя мухой, застывшей в янтаре. Смоляная толща закладывала уши, убаюкивала, погружая все глубже в наслаждение.  
— Да, Марко, — легкое касание губ обожгло ушную раковину, вибрация отдавалась в барабанной перепонке, заставляя тонкие волоски на руках и загривке подниматься.  
— Люси, — шепот звучал громче крика, заглушив усиливающийся звон в ушах, особенно, когда Марко вплавился в ускоряющийся темп, с которым Том вдалбливался в него все настойчивее.  
— Да, Марко, по... пожалуйста, М-ма-аррр, — в голосе Тома появились демонические нотки, так странно контрастирующие с мольбой. — В чем дело?  
Марко недовольно простонал на замедляющийся ритм и дисгармонию встряхиваний, заставляющих выйти из сладостного, почти анабиотического оргазма.  
— Ты почему такой бледный? Этот твой новый вампирский антизагар меня беспокоит! — Том резко отстранился и нахмурил брови, внимательно вглядываясь в улыбку — одновременно болезненную и блаженную.  
— Люси...тор, — и за какую долю этой безумной бесконечности губы успели намертво слипнуться? — Л-Люситор, мне нечем... дышать! — обрел, наконец, голос Марко, с усилием сморгнул жидкость в уголках глаз и прочистил горло кашлем. — Ты сжигаешь весь воздух своим пламенем! Я чуть не угорел!  
— Фуф, дурашка, — Том с облегчением прикрыл глаза, чтобы в следующую секунду распахнуть их и уставиться на Марко, так знакомо и опасно прищурившись, — в следующий раз мы сделаем это в ванне со льдом.

*****

— Люси, сколько можно вощить рога? Или менять галстуки? Мне, между прочим, сложнее чем тебе, с платьем-то, однако я уже готов. Ну,.. почти, — стоя на пороге, Марко в образе принцессы Турдины активно практиковал многозадачность: пытался принять недовольную позу и при этом не потерять недошнурованный корсет. Стар и Марко предстояло посетить бывшую исправительную школу святой Ольги в рамках ежегодного праздника, на котором все непременно хотели увидеть Марко в образе отважной принцессы-освободительницы. Даже несмотря на тот факт, что в прошлый раз его разоблачили, ученицы снова пригласили Марко именно в лице Турдины — символа освобождения от стереотипов о принцессах и какими им полагается быть. Ведь каждая принцесса имеет право быть такой, какой ей хочется, даже если она на самом деле вовсе не принцесса и вообще парень. И все бы ничего, если бы не одна досадная деталь: за все перевоплощения в Турдину Марко так и не научился шнуровать себе корсет.  
— Я вижу как ты готов, — усмехаясь, Том скинул очередной галстук в кучу отверженных претендентов, — черный или синий? Хотя к твоему платью нужен нежный цветочный оттенок, красотка.  
— Если предложишь надеть бутоньерку, я заставлю тебя ее съесть, — отбрил негодующий Марко. — Не понимаю, зачем ты прешься с нами в св. Ольгу? А к этому костюму вообще нужна атласная бабочка, и лучше помоги уже мне наконец!  
— Что-что? У меня слуховые галлюцинации или прекрасная и независимая Турдина желает помощи? — Том уловил просящие нотки в голосе Марко и сжалился, принявшись за шнуровку на его платье. — Решил проверить, не высосешь ли ты подчистую пару-тройку дюжин благородных и не очень принцесс. Твой вампиризм проявляется как-то уж крайне спонтанно, так что лучше я при подобных обстоятельствах буду рядом, готовый телепортировать тебя в безопасное место в моем замке.  
— Кстати о безопасности: у нас пять минут, Том! Иначе Стар закатает нас в пирог, который везет в подарок школе, — Марко старался придать тону максимальную беспечность, но картина из горы обескровленных девиц заставила невольно содрогнуться.  
— Слишком туго? — тут же уточнил Том, ослабляя петли.  
— Н-нет, просто... А что, если я не смогу сдержать себя? — Растерянный Марко, смотрящий вот так — немного беспомощно, снизу вверх — был для Тома в новинку. Хотелось схватить его в охапку и скорее уволочь к себе в замок, в самую дальнюю пещеру, и сделать так, чтобы новоиспеченный вампир забыл обо всем, включая собственную жажду.  
— Мы об этом уже говорили, Диас. Я умчу тебя оттуда при первых же попытках присосаться к чьей-либо шее. Кроме моей, разумеется.  
В школе св. Ольги все было по-старому. Точнее по-новому относительно дореволюционного режима. Даже вступив в свое свободное будущее, с некоторыми традициями ученицы предпочли не расставаться. Одной из таких традиций был ежегодный выпускной бал, видоизмененный под концепцию равенства и сестринства. На нем Марко, а точнее принцессе Турдине, и предстояло держать речь. Будучи ответственной личностью, Марко подошел к вопросу серьезно и набросал основной текст сразу, как получил приглашение от студкомитета св. Ольги. И вот теперь, когда карета направлялась к центральному входу огромного особняка школы, Марко, то и дело беспокойно поправляя то волосы, то платье, педантично повторял ключевые идеи и цитаты, которые отобрал и скомпоновал с особой тщательностью. Стар Батерфляй, задремавшая под монотонную бубнежку друга, устроилась у него на плече. Но как только она крепко уснула, Том потихоньку переложил ее на свое место, а сам подсел к Марко.  
— Это не экзамен, да и свою пятерку ты уже получил.  
— А?  
— Я говорю расслабься, Диас, ты и так герой. Даже если ты просто выйдешь с серьезной физиономией и вскинешь руку вверх, толпа зайдется в общем экстазе. Поэтому просто вдохни, выдохни и скажи, что все очень круто и ты рад быть здесь.  
— Я не могу так! — вскинулся Марко, поправляя сползающий от тряски с сидения подол платья спящей Стар. — Это может в этих ваших преисподнях принято выходить к толпе неподготовленным, но это же подрастающие лидеры королевств различных измерений. Это же будущее вселенных!  
— Не мандражируй, принцесса, революция уже закончилась, и теперь девочки просто хотят повеселиться, — усмехнулся Том, забирая ворох потрепанных листов из рук Марко, — и потанцевать. Стар сказала, что собирается плясать всю ночь и ничто ее не остановит. Рекомендую последовать ее примеру. Ты ведь подаришь мне танец?  
— Еще чего! Когда ад замерзнет. Я намереваюсь посетить это мероприятие исключительно с просветительской целью. К тому же в этом парадном платье особо не развернешься.  
— Я позабочусь о наличии свободного места. Если не согласишься, твои записки послужат топливом для праздничного костра школы, — глаза Тома вспыхнули инфернальными огоньками, и не осталось сомнений, что тот реализует идею, если не получит желаемое, — к которой мы, кстати, уже подъехали.  
— Шантаж — дело неблагородное, — только и успел заметить Марко вслед Тому, подающему руку сладко зевающей Стар.  
— Зато результативное.  
К прибытию троицы гостей веселье в особняке школы уже было в полном разгаре. Среди гомона из болтовни, смеха и громкой музыки складывалось стойкое ощущение, что официальную часть решили просто отменить, что в свете реформ школы вполне могло оказаться правдой. Марко оставалось только наблюдать за этой вакханалией под восторженные приветствия разношерстной толпы учениц, стараясь размеренно дышать. Он позволил Стар подбадривающе обнять себя за талию под взглядом хитро улыбающегося рогатого вымогателя, складывавшего самолетики из листов его тщательно продуманных записей.  
— Я рад быть здесь!

*****

— Так и знал, что ты не устоишь перед моим демоническим обаянием.  
— Верни записи или сам не устоишь. Буквально, — даже корсет и кринолин не помешали Марко выглядеть угрожающе в боевой стойке.  
— Все-все сдаюсь! — Том протянул листы, опускаясь на одно колено и обхватывая руками пышный подол платья Марко. — Вечер почти закончился, а ты так и не доказал мне, что твои бедра не лгут*. Ни одна свободная и независимая принцесса тебя не простит, если ты упустишь этот уникальный шанс. Я расскажу им, какой ты феерически упертый болван, и статую Турдины переплавят в... Мне как раз нужны новые ворота в фамильный замок.  
— Том! Пойми, я просто хочу донести до принцесс основные идеи о взаимопомощи и поддержке, — Марко нервно мял нежную ткань юбки. Серьезные разговоры давались им обоим нелегко, но он помнил, что любую ситуацию удавалось прояснить только честностью. — Хочу, чтобы они понимали, как важна дружба при любых обстоятельствах. Помнишь, как ты вернулся за мной, когда Метеора собиралась захватить Мьюни? Почему?  
— Чтобы ты оставался мне должен? — улыбнулся Том, поднимаясь с колена. — Ладно, ладно... Просто не представляю других вариантов.  
— Даже когда узнал, что я поцеловал Стар, ты вернулся за мной.  
— Стар трудно не любить. Ничего такого не случилось, я просто принял все как есть.  
— Да ты должен был сжечь меня до углей на месте! Прежний Том именно так бы и поступил.  
— Знаешь, я хотел тебя сжечь, когда узнал, что ты заключил сделку с Эклипсой, и не отпирайся, — Том предупреждающе вскинул руку, пресекая оправдания. — Хороший мальчик Марко так сильно хотел помочь, что был готов на все. Ты ведь знал, что магия Эклипсы влечет за собой последствия не самого приятного характера, но все равно согласился, почему? По этой же причине. По-другому ты просто не смог бы поступить, верно? И вот результат: теперь ты вампир, Диас, но у меня для тебя хорошие новости. Марселин из вселенной Уууу сообщила, что ее подруга Боннибел может реверсировать вампиризм. Есть возможность вновь стать человеком. Ты должен решить для себя, чего ты хочешь. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я буду рядом в любом случае.  
— Том, потанцуй со мной, — Том было решил, что ослышался, но Марко подкрепил тихую просьбу, положив одну руку ему на талию, а другую на плечо. — Мне просто нужно немного времени, чтобы все осмыслить. Но сегодня я уже ничего не хочу решать. Просто хочу, чтобы этот вечер хорошо закончился.  
— Наконец-то здравый смысл, Диас, — ответил Том и прижал его к себе, успокаивающе касаясь губ. — Чтобы ты не решил, обещаю, что этот вечер закончится хорошо.

*Hips don't lie by Shakira


End file.
